No More Dancing
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Chaud plays matchmaker for Lan and Maylu, because he's sick of them avoiding their feelings. Set in future. OCCness and fluff.


ACGOMN: Hello, this is a one shot with Chaud playing matchmaker for Lan and Maylu. He is stick and tired of them avoiding their feelings.

Chaud: Why do I have to this?

ACGOMN: Cause, you are my favorite character...after Protoman, plus you are a good friend to them both. Say the disclaimer!

Chaud: Fine, ACGOMN doesn't own Megaman or any of its characters (Thank God), Capcom does.

ACGOMN: This is set when they are like 17 or 18. And the italics are _Chaud's thoughts_. And Chaud is sort of OOC as is everyone else is sort of. And it is end of winter, beginning of spring.

**No More Dancing**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Chaud Blaze looked at his two companions, watching them avoid the others' gaze. Honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take of this before he snapped and locked them in a closet to confess. _Wait a minute, that's a great idea. And it'll give me some amusement. I will have to get Roll, Megaman, and Protoman to help._ Thought Chaud. He yet had to figure out how to get them into a closet when they were outside walking.

"Chaud, you alright there. You seem to be spacing out on us," commented Lan. Chaud lightly glared at his best friend.

"I assure you that I am fine, by the way, do you guys wanna come over later to my place I just got a new movie," asked Chaud. _Yes, you are a genius.__Now, to enlist the help of the Net Navis._

"I think that's a good idea," said Maylu, giving the two boys a smile. They continue walking until they reached Lan and Maylu's houses.

"I'll pick you up around seven, okay," said Chaud. He continued to walk and had decided to tell Protoman about his plan, which Protoman thought he was crazy.

"So, you want Roll, Megaman, and me help you lock Lan and Maylu in a closet in your mansion tonight, so they can confess their feelings for one another," said a very confused Protoman.

"Yeah, that's right,"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Chaud**," **teased the voice of a female navi.

"It's me, I assure you Miss Angel**," **said Chaud, looking at the email that he needed to read. It's was the complaint from the world's top programmer about not getting her pay from BlazeQuest, who Chaud was now in charge of but not completely.

"Tell her she'll have her money by tomorrow," said Chaud. _That ungrateful annoying girl. If it wasn't for me and my father she wouldn't have any work._

"So, Chaud I'll go tell Megaman and Roll the plan, then," said Protoman, going off_I hope tonight goes according to plan._

Later that night, Lan and Maylu was picked up by one of Chaud's limos and brought to his mansion. Lan, who was here before, wasn't surprised, but Maylu was.She stoodwith her mouth agape.

"It's isn't that big, Maylu," said Chaud, opening the door. The two walked in and entered the living roomIt had one love seat, and one seater and a three person couch, with a coffee table with some snacks on it. "What kind of drinks do you guys want before I start the movie?"

"A cola," they both said at the same time. They looked at each and blushed_Geez they must have spent to much time together. I think I will go crazy if they don't get with each other tonight. _Chaud went into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks to return to the living room. When he entered he found the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, Chaud," yelled a female with blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore a black suit without the tie.

"How did you get passed my security Sam," sighed Chaud. She laughed nervously and scratched her head.

"Never mind, I can wait. TTFN Ta Ta for Now," said Sam, exiting. _Physic freak genius._

"Lan, Maylu. Could you go to the closet in the hallway and grab some blankets? I'm afraid Sam is going to hack into my system and turn off the heating to get back at me," sighed Chaud. He really should fire her.

"Sure let's go Maylu," said Lan, heading out to the hallway. When he opened the door, Maylu somehow tripped and fell on Lan and the door shut and locked. "Megaman, unlock this door." But he forgot that both Roll and Megaman asked to be jacked in to the net.

"Looks like we are stuck here," commented Maylu. Both felt uncomfortable being so close to the other.

Lan sighed and said somewhat sadly, "MAylu what happened to us? Why are we like this now? We used to do almost everything together and would enjoy each other's company, but now why do I fell so uncomfortable around you." Silence over took Maylu and she didn't speak.

Now, outside with the MATCHMAKER CHAUD... He decided to put cameras in there before so now he was watching the whole thing on his television. Chaud was very shocked to say the least that Lan actually said something well thoughtful.

"Whatcha' watching," said Sam, plopping herself next to Chaud. He really out to fire her.

Back with Prince Charming, er I mean, Lan...

"We grew up," was Maylu's only reply.

"We'll I wish we didn't because I-I'm confused about my feelings for you," whispered Lan.

"Me too,"Meanwhile outside Chaud was about to have a mental breakdown if one they didn't confess and two if Sam was stop typing on her laptop.However, Maylu was getting a little bold and moved closer to her childhood best friend and long time crush. But, lucky for her Lan was always bolder than her. So, he kissed her and we'll leave them alone for now.

"YES, THANK THE LORD ALMIGHTY FOR LAN'S BOLDNESS," exclaimed Chaud and he turned off the tv and unlocked the closet lock, but they didn't seem to notice. Oh, yeah. Chaud never fired Sam or got to watch the movie he wanted to watch that night.

THE END

ACGOMN: What did you people think? Please leave comments.


End file.
